


Yumenosaki's Killing School Semester

by ArchaicVampire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't get attached to anyone, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Killing School Semester (Dangan Ronpa), Multi, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, at least they won't die!, characters were suggested by friends, i'll probably make a second one don't worry, i'm so sorry if your fave isn't in this, okay most will die, the pain this causes me is immense and unending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaicVampire/pseuds/ArchaicVampire
Summary: Third year Nazuna Nito doesn't know how long he's been asleep, or how he managed to pass out on the floor of a Yumenosaki classroom.He's woken up in a strange version of the academy, with boarded windows, locked doors, and televisions and security cameras everywhere.To make things worse, a robotic plush bear announces that he and 15 others must compete in a killing game to escape the school.Can he protect his friends from certain doom? Can he even trust them?There's only one way to find out, and that's to play the game.
Kudos: 2





	Yumenosaki's Killing School Semester

**Author's Note:**

> HEY before we get started I wanted to say that this cast list was made up of suggestions from friends, and I'm very sorry if your favorite characters aren't in the cast! Rest assured, I'll toss them into the next season of the killing game :) So, yeah, not every unit is going to be present. But I think these characters will have some very interesting dynamics :D  
> Also it has.... been a while since I've played a Danganronpa game. Please have mercy on me, there will be glaring inaccuracies. I am so sorry in advance/gen.  
> Without further ado, enjoy the killing game!

When I woke up, every inch of my body hurt, and all of my joints ached furiously. After sitting up and getting a good idea of my surroundings, it was clear why-- I’d been sleeping on the wooden floor of a classroom. It wasn’t just any classroom, I realized, but a familiar one, from Yumenosaki Academy, my school.  
Had I… fallen asleep after class? It wasn’t like me to just pass out on the floor, but judging from how dark it was, it must be night already. I slowly heaved myself to my feet and realized the harrowing truth.  
It wasn’t night-- or if it were, I couldn’t tell. The room was dark because the windows were boarded up by thick metal plates and bolts.

“Oshi-san! Oshi-san!”

I knew that voice.

I hurried out of the classroom and into the hall, which was again, unmistakably Yumenosaki. Another unmistakable face awaited me: that of Mika Kagehira, my underclassman. He seemed to recognize me too, and hurriedly came running towards me.

“Nazunanii!” He gasped, hugging me so tightly he nearly lifted me into the air. “I’ve been lookin’ everywhere, but I can’t find anyone... I’m so happy I found ya, Nazunanii! What‘re ya doin’ here after school? Ra*bits practice?”

“Kagehira…” I said breathlessly after he let go. “No, I… I think the same thing that happened to you happened to me.” I could tell something wasn’t right about this chance encounter. “Let’s go--”

Before I could utter another word, a voice rang over the speakers. “Puhuhu! I hope you’re all awake, students! Please make your way to the auditorium for a veeeery special announcement!”

“Nnaah? What’s that?”

“Let’s hurry!” I grabbed Mika’s hand and raced down the halls to where I knew the auditorium was. The two of us pushed the doors open together, and what we saw before us left us speechless.  
12 of our fellow classmates stood in the auditorium, staring at us.

“Nito, Kagehira!” spoke a commanding voice, that of Akiomi Kunugi, one of my teachers. “How did the two of you get here?”

“I think we’re all in the same situation. You woke up in a classroom with boarded windows, right?”

Kunugi-sensei gave a resigned nod and stepped back.

“Oshi-san!” Mika suddenly exclaimed, and I knew exactly why. He raced across the auditorium towards Shu Itsuki, who stood dumbfounded near Nagisa Ran (a student of Shuuetsu Academy) and Rei Sakuma.  
Scanning the crowd, I recognized one member of my unit— Hajime Shino, a first year. Why was he roped into this? I tried to make my way across the auditorium to him, but he was too far away, and too many people stood in my way.  
As if the day couldn’t get any stranger, the same upbeat voice sounded from the speakers: “Good afternoon, students!” A plush bear popped up on the stage, with seemingly autonomous movement and speech. Its fur was a strange half black-half white and across half of its face stretched a toothy grin. I couldn’t even begin to place what it was.

“My name is Monokuma, and as of today, I’m your new headmaster! Though I’ve left you two teachers for supervision. Isn’t that kind of me? Puhuhuhu! As you can see-”

“Firstly, as a member of the student council, I demand that you explain the meaning of this!” shouted Keito Hasumi.

“And I demand that you DON’T INTERRUPT YOUR HEADMASTER!” Monokuma screeched back, and I had to cover my ears to block out the noise. “The reason I’ve brought you here is simple… to participate in a killing game!”

A wave of silence fell across all of us, and just as quickly, a cacophony of noise arose. After it eventually quieted down, Monokuma continued.

“The rules of this game are as follows! Listen up!”

“To get out of this school--which is all boarded up, so don’t even think of trying to escape--all you need to do is kill one of your classmates. Of course, teachers and students from other schools are fair game too! But that’s not all. You also have to get away with the crime, and avoid being exposed in a class trial!  
“Once a body is discovered, a class trial will be held. You’ll all have to debate amongst yourselves to find out whodunnit! If you guess correctly, the killer will be punished, and the game will continue. If not, all the innocent students will be punished, and the killer will graduate!  
“If killers keep getting found out, the game will continue until there are only two students left. Those two students will then graduate! Easy enough for you kids to understand?”

Again, we were all silent. It was Kunugi-sensei who broke the silence next.

“You expect me to allow my students to participate in this twisted game? You must be demented. Let us all out immediately!”

“Now, now, that’s no way to speak to your superior!” Monokuma giggled, retracting one robotic paw and replacing it with the end of a flamethrower, which he briefly sparked. “You don’t want to get fired, do you?” Kunugi-sensei had nothing to say after that.

“Alrighty then!” the bear continued. “Additionally, you’ve all been provided with a Monopad to keep track of things during the game! They’re in your pockets. Don’t break them, ‘cause you won’t be getting another!  
“As of now, your free time has begun! Feel free to talk amongst yourselves… commit a murder or two… or hopelessly scheme to get out of this school! PUHUHUHUHU!” He took a bow and disappeared from our sight.

A chorus of screaming, yelling, reasoning, and crying resounded within the auditorium, with Kunugi-sensei and our other teacher, Jin Sagami, trying to calm everyone down. Not wanting to speak to Mika with Shu nearby, I instead decided to take note of everyone present. I had to know which of my classmates had gotten roped into this nightmare.  
Thinking there might be a roster in the monopad, I pulled it out and began tapping buttons. I finally came across the list of students.  
Kaoru Hakaze, Keito Hasumi, Wataru Hibiki, Shu Itsuki, Mika Kagehira, Akiomi Kunugi, Madara Mikejima, Nazuna Nito, Nagisa Ran, Jin Sagami, Natsume Sakasaki, Rei Sakuma, Hajime Shino, Eichi Tenshouin, Hiyori Tomoe, and Leo Tsukinaga.  
Within the next few days, one of them would likely be dead.  
I was terrified to find out who.


End file.
